Years Later
by Spuffy
Summary: When Spike left to get his soul he also got his humanity. There's only one problem, it took him 16 years to get it. He finally comes back to Sunnydale and is shoked to find that he fathered Buffy's twins, Isabel and William. Totally Spuffy!
1. Default Chapter

Years Later  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had taken him 16 years to finish his quest, but he always promised himself that he would come back when he was finished.  
  
So here he was, sitting on his motercycle and staring at the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign. He tossed his cigarette aside and started up his bike. He needed to find a motel to stay in for the night, but he wasn't ready to sleep so he went for a walk in the cemetary. He dusted a few vamps as he went.  
  
He heard something in one of the bushes and pulled out a stake. He moved the bush aside and found a young couple making out. He quickly put the stake back in his duster.  
  
"A little privacy" the boy sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't be out this late. You don't know what kind of nasties are out here" Spike hissed.  
  
"You don't know who you're talking to" the girl said as she stood up. Her blond hair falling over her shoulders. Spike didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect this girl.  
  
"Just trust me and go home. There are things out here that you don't want to run into" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Listen mister I can handle myself" the girl bit back.  
  
"I don't think you know what you're up against" Spike said.  
  
Just then a group of vampires came up to them. Spike was surprised when the girl and her boyfriend started to fight the vamps.The girl punched one of them in the face and then crouched down to knock his feet out from under him. She jumped on top of him and staked him.  
  
Spike and the two teenagers quicly killed all the vampires. Spike looked up and saw that the boy had a vampiric face.  
  
"You're vampires" Spike hissed at the couple.  
  
"So are you!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
Spike felt his own face and noticed that his vampiric face was showing, he quickly shook it away.  
  
"I have a soul" Spike replied "But what about you two?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm not a vampire" the girl replied.  
  
"Slayer?" Spike inquired.  
  
"Yes, I'm the slayer" the girl replied as if Spike was stupid.  
  
"What happen to the last slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" the slayer asked.  
  
"YES" Spike cried. 'Oh god, she can't be dead'  
  
"Calm down man" the slayer exclaimed.  
  
"What happen to her? Where is she?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you. For all I know you might be trying to kill her" the slayer replied.  
  
"So she's not dead?" Spike asked.  
  
"No she's not dead" the slayer replied as if Spike was crazy.  
  
"Babe I need to go, the suns almost up and you should get home before your mom notices that you're gone" the slayer's boyfriend said as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later" the girl replied. The boy walked away, leaving Spike and the girl alone.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going too. You know...........sunrise..........burst into flames........ring any bells?" the slayer said.  
  
"It's a long story, but I can go in the sunlight" Spike replied.  
  
"Ring of Amara?" she questioned "I thought it was destroyed by Angelus" she added.  
  
"It was" Spike replied.  
  
"Then why can you go in the sunlight?" the slayer questioned.  
  
"I told you it's a long story. Now should you be getting home? Wouldn't want your mum to worry" Spike said.  
  
"Fine, but don't think we aren't going to meet again" the slayer said as she ran off into the night.  
  
Spike decided that he had had enough excitment for one night and headed to his motel room for the night. He was going to find Buffy tomorrow and he needed all the strenght he could get.  
  
Spike woke up a little after noon the next day and took a shower. As the hot water poured over his body he thought about how he was going to explain to Buffy the fact that he could walk in the sunlight. He couldn't just go up to her and declare that he was mostly human now.  
  
When the shower water went cold and Spike still didn't know how to tell Buffy, he decided that the words would come to him when he saw her.  
  
Spike set out to find Buffy and decided to start at the house she used to live in. He watched from the tree at the edge of the property for a minute before heading up to the front door.  
  
When he knocked an old lady came to the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Buffy Summers" Spike said.  
  
"Who?" the lady asked.  
  
"Buffy Summers, she used to live here" Spike replied.  
  
"Oh she moved a long time ago. This house wasn't big enough for her family" the lady said.  
  
"Family?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes I think they moved to Cranelle street. You'll have to excuse me. I have something in the oven" the lady said as she closed the door.  
  
When Spike finally got to Cranelle street it was starting to get dark. Maybe he wouldn't have to exlain the whole 'in the sunlight' thing right away.  
  
As he walked down Cranelle street he noticed something on one of the mail boxes. It had the name 'Summers'  
  
He had found her house. He took a minute to examine the house. It was white with forest green trim and a cute little garden.   
  
Spike slowly made his way up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Hel...what are you doing here?" the girl who came to the door asked.  
  
"Slayer?" Spike questioned as he noticed that it was the girl from the cemetary.  
  
"Are you following me?" the girl asked.  
  
"No, I'm looking for Buffy" Spike replied.  
  
"How do you know she lives here?" the girl questioned.  
  
"Your mailbox says 'Summers' "Spike replied.  
  
"Fine you win. You've found her" the girl replied.  
  
"MOM" she yelled into the house.  
  
'What? Mom? Buffy's a mom?' Spike's mind screamed.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"There's someone at the door for you" Buffy's daughter said.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said as she fainted.  
  
Spike was able to catch Buffy with his fast reflexes. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to a couch, that he could see in the next room.  
  
"Please don't tell my mom that you saw me with that vampire" Buffy's daughter, Isabel pleaded.  
  
"I won't, but you have some explaining to do later" Spike replied. He kneeled down beside her and brushed a peice of hair away from Buffy's face.  
  
"Wake up, luv" Spike cooed.  
  
Buffy moaned as she woke up. She reached her hand up to touch Spike's face.  
  
"You're really here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, yes baby I'm right here" Spike replied.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Isabel demanded "Who the bloody hell is this?" she asked.  
  
Buffy realised what was happening and she pushed Spike away as she stood up.  
  
"Izza go to your room. I need to talk alone with Spike" Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me who he is" Isabel exclaimed.  
  
"I promise I'll tell you everything. But after I talk to him" Buffy replied.  
  
"But mom..." Isabel complained.  
  
"Isabel Joyce Summers. Go to your room!" Buffy demanded.  
  
Isabel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother had never talked to her in such a stern voice before.  
  
Isabel stomped up to her room and slamed the door.  
  
Buffy broke down into tears and sunk into the couch. She couldn't believe that Spike was back after all these years. How was she going to tell him that Isabel was his daughter and he had a son too.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come back here" Spike said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. There are somethings you need to know" Buffy mumbled. Spike could see the bags under Buffy's eyes and he knew she was tired and worn out.  
  
"Okay" Spike said as he walked back into the living room.  
  
"Sit" Buffy demanded as she stood and started to pace. Spike slowly sat down.  
  
"I don't know any other way to tell you this, so I'm going to tell you a story" Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'm all ears" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay here goes... Right after you left I found out that I was pregnant with twins" Buffy started.  
  
"I..." Spike tried to talk.  
  
"No, don't interupt me. You can ask questions when I'm finished" Buffy said.  
  
"Like I said I found out I was pregnant with twins. They had to be yours because I hadn't slept with anyone, but you since Riley left. I was so scared, I had no clue what to do. I had to tell my friends about us and deal with the fact that you were really gone" Buffy paused as one tear ran down her face.  
  
"My friends were so suportive throught out my pregnancy. And when the twins were born Angel came to Sunnydale. He asked me to marry him. He wanted to be the father of my children. Of course I told him no and he left again. And that isn't even the most dramatic part. When Isabel and William were three months old..." Buffy was saying.  
  
"His name is William?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Yes, but don't interupt" Buffy replied.  
  
"Right, go ahead" Spike said.  
  
"As I was saying when Isabel and William were three months old there was a prophecy about the 'first'. The 'first' was the biggest bad ever and in the end the gang and I had to do something to defeat it" Buffy said with down cast eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" Spike questioned.  
  
"We had to become imortal" Buffy replied.  
  
"Imortal?"Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, we had to have imortality to defeat the 'first' "Buffy said.  
  
"That doesn't seen too bad" Spike said.  
  
"I just can't imagine out living Isabel and Will. I never want to see them die" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Luv, it's okay you don't have to worry about that for a long time" Spike tried to comfort Buffy.   
  
Buffy sniffed and whipped away her tears.  
  
"I wish you could have been here" Buffy said.  
  
"Me too, but I have from now on to make up for it" Spike replied.  
  
"I've told you my story. Now it's your turn to tell me where the hell you've been for the last 16 years' Buffy said.  
  
"I'll tell you everything, but I have a few questions first" Spike said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
"Where's William?" Spike asked.  
  
"He's in LA helping Angel with a case right now" Buffy replied "He should be home tomorrow" she added.  
  
"He's with peaches!?" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Spike calm down" Buffy replied.  
  
"How can you let our son..." Spike started to say.  
  
"You have no say over what our children do or don't do. You weren't there to raise them" Buffy said a little too harshly.  
  
"You're right I'm sorry" Spike replied.  
  
"What's your other question?" Buffy changed the subject.  
  
"What happen to Nibblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"She got married 6 years ago to a man named David Morningstar and they now have a four year old daughter named Hannah Marie Morningstar" Buffy replied.  
  
"I would love to see her again" Spike said.  
  
"She would love to see you too" Buffy replied "She really misses you" she added.  
  
"And my last question is what happen to the rest of the scoobies?" Spike asked.  
  
"Xander and Anya got married and they have three kids now. Oz came back and he and Willow got married and they too have three kids. Faith came to Sunnydale a little while after you left. She was pregnant and had nowhere else to go, she didn't know who the father was. So we took her in and she helped us defeat the 'first' "Buffy explained.  
  
"Now I've told you everything. It's time to hear your story" Buffy stated.  
  
"Okay. Here goes nothing" Spike said.  
  
"When I left all I could think about was giving you what you deserve. So for the last 16 years I've been travelling around the world trying to become worthly of your love. I went on a journey with a warlock named Maricano. He showed what the meaning of being human is and in the end he granted me partial humanity" Spike explained.  
  
"Partial humanity?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"It means that I have a heart beat, I need oxygen and I can walk in the sunlight, but I still have a vampiric face, vampire strength and I like blood, although I don't need it to survive" Spike replied.  
  
"So that explained why you didn't need an invite to get into my house" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya" Spike replied.  
  
"Mom?" Isabel said from the doorway.  
  
Buffy gasped as she turned to face her daughter.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I heard everything" Isabel replied.  
  
AN Hey everyone I hope you like my new story. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!  
  
Spuffy  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

YEARS LATER  
  
By Spuffy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This chapter continues right where I left off with the last chapter.  
  
"So this man is my dad?" Isabel asked as she walked into the room towards her mother.  
  
"Ya, this is him" Buffy replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Buffy was you're mum?" Spike asked Isabel.  
  
"Do you really want me going around and telling strange vampires where the slayer is?" Isabel scoffed.  
  
"You two have already met?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Sort of" Isabel replied. 'Oh god she's going to find out that I snuck out last night'  
  
"I didn't think you went patrolling last night" Buffy said.  
  
"I only did a quick sweep, before going to bed" Isabel replied.   
  
"Was Adam with you?" Buffy asked.   
  
"No I didn't see him" Isabel lied. 'I only spent the night making out with him'  
  
"Good, you know I don't want you to see him anymore" Buffy said.  
  
"I know mom, you've only told me a million times" Isabel sighed.  
  
"I just want you to be safe" Buffy said "And believe dating a vampire never ends well" she added.  
  
"Hey!" Spike excliamed "I'm still here"  
  
HONK HONK  
  
"That's my ride" Isabel siad as she kissed her mother on the cheek and gave Spike a quick hug.  
  
"Don't do anything I would do" Isabel laughed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked her daughter.  
  
"To the bronze with Skye, Heather, Katie, and Alex"Isabel replied as she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
"Who are the people she's going with?" Spike asked wanting to know as much possible about his daughter.  
  
"Skye and Heather are Willow and Oz's daughter. Katie is Faith's daughter. Alex is Xander and Anya's son" Buffy replied.  
  
"Are they all the same age as Isabel?" Spike asked.  
  
"All except for Heather. She's a year younger, but she still hangs out with them" Buffy replied.  
  
"Are they good kids?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sometimes I question the things they do, but in general I don't think they're that bad" Buffy replied in a motherly tone.  
  
"God there are so many things that I missed" Spike sighed "I wish I could have been there with you" he added.  
  
"I can show you pictures and home videos, it you want" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Ya luv, that'd be great" Spike replied.  
  
Buffy went over to a cupboard and grabbed a few picture albums and home videos. She settled herself beside Spike on the couch and opened one of the photo albums.  
  
"This is me when I was pregnant" Buffy laughed when she saw the picture of herself standing on the front porch with her shirt lifted up, to show a very swollen abdomen.  
  
"You were beautiful" Spike said as he ran his finger across the picture.  
  
"Were?" Buffy joked.  
  
"You know what I mean" Spike replied.  
  
The next picture was one of Buffy, Faith, Willow and Anya all standing in a row with their shirts lifted to show their pregnant abdomen.  
  
"It must have been nice having your friends pregnant at the same time" Spike stated.  
  
"Ya, it almost seemed like as soon as I got pregnant so did everyone else. I liked it cause I had someone to talk to about pregnancy things" Buffy replied.  
  
Buffy flipped the page and smiled. There was a picture of her holding Isabel and William the day they were born.  
  
"They were so tiny" Spike exclaimed at the sight of the new born babies.  
  
"I know, I was afraid that I was going to crush them" Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy flipped the page again and there was a picture of Isabel and William being put in their car seats to be taken home from the hospital.  
  
"Xander and Anya drove us home from the hospital" Buffy explained the picture.  
  
"I remember the ride, all Anya did was complain. She was 9 months pregnant with Alex, their first child" Buffy sighed.  
  
"It's hard to imagine the whelp with kids" Spike said.  
  
"He's really good with them, especially the youngest, Carlie. They're like best friends" Buffy replied.  
  
"I wish I could have been here while Isabel and William were growing up" Spike sighed and Buffy was pretty sure she saw a tear in his eye.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be here from now on" Buffy asked.  
  
"I promise" Spike replied.  
  
And then Buffy and Spike shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Spuffy 


End file.
